The Last Time
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Being in two different worlds and having a relationship is hard. Fidelity is tested, arguments linger, and break ups are constant. Will they ever make it to forever?


_**The Last Time**_

A Caleb/Cornelia Oneshot

**Being in two different worlds and having a relationship is hard. Fidelity is tested, arguments linger, and break ups are constant. Will they ever make it to forever?**

A/N: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song "The Last Time" (feat Gary Lightbody)

* * *

"_**This is the last you tell me I've got it wrong"**_

She watched him; leaning against the wall, brunette by his side hanging on his every word. It made her sick, seeing him with someone else. _This isn't fair_, she thought as she looked at him again. But then again, he didn't know she was here, that she had found a way into Meridian.

They were still together, but it had been almost a month since they'd last seen each other. So she thought she'd surprise him. Show up, unannounced and spend the night. But when she walked into the dimly lit tavern, the last pieces of her heart broke. Because, this wasn't the first time she's seen this situation. Every time he tells her, "it's not what it looks like" or "you can't be serious?" She contemplates leaving before he has a chance to see her or staying and acting like she's not hurt.

The blonde takes a deep breath, fixing her hair and making sure she's not crying. She walks up behind him and places her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." She says, flatly, but anger clearly heard.

"Cornelia?" he turns around, seeing her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought I'd surprise you. I thought maybe you missed me as much as I miss you, but clearly I was wrong-again." Cornelia gives the brunette a face then turns to walk away.

"Cornelia, wait, come on" he runs after her. He grabs her arm and pulls her outside. "That wasn't what it looked like, I swear."

"How many times can you say that and mean it?"

"Every time," he closes his eyes and takes a breath. "Baby, you've got it wrong."

"I can't do this anymore."

"_**This is the last time I say it's been you all along."**_

He has cheated on her, once, and he regrets it every day. He knows that every time she walks into a scene like that she thinks the worse. But this time, it really wasn't what she thought. The girl was one of the rebel's girlfriends. She was like a sister to him. Cornelia meant more to him than any women in Meridian, and he hated that she didn't think that anymore.

"Cornelia, stop!" He pulls her back to him. "You have to let me explain before you jump to conclusions."

"Why?"

"She's Jasper's fiancée."

"Wow, Caleb, that's really low."

"No, it's not like that. We were just talking. I'm not sleeping with her!"

"And I suppose you weren't sleeping with Giselle either, right?"

"No, I did sleep with her, but- Look I regret that every day. Knowing that you don't think I care about you. And yes, I did that really stupid thing because I thought I could be happy with a girl from meridian. But Cornelia, it's been you all along. My heart will always belong to you."

"_**This is the last time I let you in my door"**_

Cornelia looks up at him. She can see he really means it. She always knows he will always have her heart, it's something between them- a bond that no one will ever understand.

"I hate you sometimes."

"I know, believe me."

"This is the last time, Caleb. I can't- I can't take thinking that you're with someone when I'm not with you."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Caleb stokes he cheek with his thumb. "You think it's easy for me? Knowing how great you are, how easy it would be for you to find someone else."

"But I don't want anyone else and I want to believe that you don't either. And that's really hard, okay? It's really hard for me to trust you after _that_. I don't want to fight with you, but I'm afraid to let you in again."

"Cornelia, please?" He can see the tears- the memories of that night flashing behind her ocean blue eyes.

"You have to promise me something."

"_**This is the last time I won't hurt you anymore"**_

He looks at her; he's ready to promise her the world. He'd do anything for her, anything to prove how much he loves her.

"Anything"

"Promise me that this is the last time we have this talk, That I don't ever have to worry about you being with some girl, that you love me enough to make this work."

"I promise." He answers quickly.

"Are you sure? Because I can't take this anymore, it hurts too much."

"Cornelia," he pulls her close to him. He wants to kiss her, but he can't, not yet. "I promise." He cautiously brings her lips to his. He pulls away slowly and looks into her eyes. He smiles and she smiles back. He hugs her tightly before taking her hand and walking back to the castle. Knowing everything will be better.

* * *

_A/N: Well there you have it. I have to say I really like how this came out, especially since the song that inspired it is my new favorite. Thank you Taylor Swift lol Anyway, please feel free to leave a little review. Also for those who are reading my other cornelia and caleb story "Sacrifice" I'm apologize for the lack of update. I live in New York and our apartment was hit really bad so I've been out of power until like 3 days ago and college you know that's kicking my ass too. Well the point was to tell you that i will have an update for that soon. And for those who were affected by Sandy (like me) keep warm, stay safe, and I'm praying for you :) Love to you all -Sara_


End file.
